Heart's desire
by lunarmidnightwolf
Summary: As Ace is dying in the arms of his brother he can't help but think of his fox-like lover. Fluffy one shot AceXFemNaruto
To those who are still waiting on Pirate King I'm so sorry I'm currently on a break from that I'm at a dead end and unsure of where I'm going with it. So I'm really sorry I hope you enjoy this one-shot though and take this as my apology.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or Naruto sadly enough (sigh) well on to the story

Translation:

Gomen: Sorry

* * *

Luffy's eyes were wide with shock at what his brother had done. He had saved him from Akainu if only he hadn't been tricked and turned around to face the bastard. Or maybe if he hadn't gotten so focused on the vivre card then maybe his beloved older brother wouldn't be lying in his arms dying ready to say his last words. All that he and the rest had done was in vain the one they sought to save was now in Luffy's arms dying.

"Gomen," spoke Ace as his life began to ebb away

"Gomen I couldn't make it all the way" apologized Ace to Luffy

"What are you talking about," asked Luffy in denial that although he had fought hard that Ace wouldn't make it "someone needs to treat you, help please!" cried Luffy

"It's no use I'm dying Luffy" spoke Ace accepting his fate as he held onto his brother wanting to tell him about her wanting them to meet wishing he had more time to be with his brother, his friends, his father, and most of all more time with her

"Listen to me Luffy," said Ace wanting to tell him about his beautiful blonde the woman who captured his heart the one who he longed to be with again he wished he had held her one last time told her how precious she was to him she was his light

"You promised you wouldn't die" whimpered Luffy unable to accept that his brother was actually dying

"Yeah, if it weren't for the late Sabo, a high-maintenance younger brother like you, and her I wouldn't have the will to live" admitted Ace as his voice became softer

"Oh yeah," added Ace as another thought came to him

"If one day you see Dandan say hello for me. When facing my own death I even miss a woman like her. But I'll miss my little fox the most I wish you could have met her you would have gotten along"

"What are you saying Ace? Like I said your not going to die you're going to be ok" stuttered Luffy hoping that if he kept denying it that his brother would survive

"There's only two things that make me want to stay. That is my desire to see you achieve your dream and to see her again my little fox; my Naru" his breathing began to become labored as Luffy began to wonder who this little fox was his brother kept mentioning but he kept silent listening to his last words

"I know you can accomplish your dream Luffy because your my little brother. But do me a favor and tell everyone what I'm about to say please. Tell everyone thank you, thank you for loving someone as worthless as me and who has such bad blood in his veins up to today thank you" at that Ace gave a choked teary laugh as he cried his regrets beginning to surface in his mind he could already hear what his lover would have said "Ask Marco for my journal it'll tell you everything you need to know about the little fox give her the letter I left there for her I meant to send it out so long ago and tell her, tell her I love her and that I didn't mean to break her heart" whispered Ace as those last words were uttered Fire fist Ace closed his eyes for the last time letting smiling as the last of his strength left him

 _Naruko I'm sorry_ thought Ace as he departed from this world

Tears gathered in her crystal blue eyes as she watched the broadcast at Marine Ford where she watched her lover die. Her heart cried out as her throat was seized with sobs heart wrenching sobs of pain as her heart broke.

How was it that a man she had barely known could know her soul so well how could he have known what she feared all along. And yet they where two sides of the same coin, both with large shadows over their hearts. Her fear of being loved of returning to the hate that had always been directed at her and yet he loved her and she loved him. Now he would never know of what the love between them had created. He'd never meet or hold the child that was now growing within her. He'd never meet his soon to be son. For he was the result of two souls who believed they could never love finding each other and filling the other's void.

Their child Uzumaki D. Ren.

* * *

Ren translates to love so Uzumaki D. Ren is a child born of his parents love. Was going to have the child keep Ace's last name Portgas or Gol but thought since Ace's mother gave him her name to keep him safe Naruto would do the same for her child. NO one will lay a hand on him seeing as he is the child of a hero. Otherwise I hope you enjoyed this one shot sadness I wrote toying with the idea of having Luffy meet his 'sister-in-law' well please R&R let me know your thoughts on this...

Until next time

~Lunar


End file.
